La leyenda del bijuu de dos colas: Nekomata
by Cute-Sou
Summary: Naruto conoce a una misteriosa chica que oculta un gran secreto que traera problemas en la aldea... Shiroi esta en apuros... Naruto la protegera
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada les diré que ni la serie Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece

------------------------------------------------------------

-Tsunade-sama, problemas...- Shizune entro corriendo a la oficina de la hokage, abriendo la puerta de golpe

-Shizune que ocurre???- pregunto confundida

-los jounins que vigilaban la entrada de la aldea han sido asesinados

-como??? Cuéntame los detalles

sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en la entrada pero... lo mas extraños es que no ahí señales de haber tenido un combate, ninguno tiene heridas ni nada por el estilo...es como si simplemente hubieran caído muertos

eso no tiene sentido... estas segura de lo que dices???

Completamente Tsunade-sama.. en estos momentos se les realiza una autopsia para descubrir la causa de la muerte

Entiendo... yo misma supervísate la autopsia – la Hokage se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con paso seguro preguntándose quien o que pudo haber cometido tal horrible acto

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡ RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN! – Uzumaki Naruto como siempre corría a toda prisa a su puesto de ramen favorito – Sakura-chan date prisa – grito alegre

moe.. Naruto, cálmate.. acabamos de volver de una misión difícil – le regaño

pero es que tengo mucha hambre ToT

tks, Naruto.. tu no cambias -.-U

en todo caso... Sakura tiene razón, acabamos de terminar una misión difícil así que tómatelo con calma Naruto – dijo Kakashi-sensei

siempre tienes que hacer un escándalo- se quejo Sasuke

si, Sasuke-kun tiene razón – le apoyo Sakura

Sakura-chan ToT

Cerca del puesto de ramen se encontraban 3 chicos, los tres llevaban puesto las bandas de la aldea de la niebla, los tres lucían de 12 años

-y bien... ahora que, no creo que Konoha nos reciba con los brazos abiertos después de haber matado a esos ninjas en la entrada –dijo un chico de ropas holgadas y oscuras, usaba guantes con los dedos descubiertos y cargaba un gran pergamino en su espalda, tenia el cabellos castaños oscuro y ojos color miel y llevaba su banda en la frente;

No podemos hacer nada al respecto Seijun y lo sabes – se quejo un chico de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos del mismo color, vestía una especie de Kimono azul sujeto con un lazo negro en el cual portaba una katana pequeña y unos pantalones cortos de color gris, también usaba su banda en la frente

Ya lo se Shinsetsu, en fin, necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos...

Shiroi espéranos aquí, buscaremos un lugar seguro-la chica solo asintió con la mirada, era extremadamente hermosa, su cabello era largo y azabache con un flequillo ligeramente a la izquierda, su piel era pálida, sus ojos azules y felinos y gran parte de sus facciones eran como las de un gato, llevaba un Kimono azul marino corto con estampados de pétalos de flor de color blanco y un listón del mismo color en su cintura que sujetaba el kimono, su banda estaba en su cuello

Por seguridad nos quitaremos nuestras bandas de la aldea de la niebla entendido – los dos chicos asiente y los tres se quitan las bandas – nos vamos – dicho esto ambos chicos desaparecieron, ella solo busco asiento mientras esperaba su regreso

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-estará bien ella sola- pregunto Shinsetsu algo inseguro mientras saltaba por los edificio de la aldea

-si descuida ,recuerda que también es un ninja

-es verdad pero aun así me preocupa

-a mi también Seijun... después de todo ella depende de nosotros – dijo con semblante serio

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ramen, ramen, ramen, - Naruto se acerco corriendo al puesto de ramen con energía pero su mirada se enfoco en aquella chica de kimono azul marino que se encontraba en una banca jugando con un gato negro que se había sentado en su regazo, sin darse cuenta se detuvo y un leve sonrojo recorrió sus mejilla

¿Naruto? ¿ que ocurre? – pregunto Sakura que se acerco a el con el resto del equipo 7

que?... etto... n-no es nada Sakura-chan -dijo algo nervioso

no se deberá a esa linda señorita no??? – dijo Kakashi con interés

¡¡que!! ¡¡por supuesto que no¡¡ - grito exaltado y sonrojado

-enserio... es muy hermosa – dijo Sakura, hasta el propio Sasuke se sonrojo levemente

-iré ha hablar con ella – sin decir mas corrió donde la chica- hola ... disculpa jamás te e visto por la aldea, de donde eres???

tu eres... un ninja – pregunto la chica, su voz era suave y delicada y sus ojos se mostraron profundos y tímidos

ha... si – sonríe – mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y tu eres??

Yo soy...Shiroi – respondió mientras volvía a jugar con el gato

Que lindo, es tuyo??

No...

Ya veo, normalmente los gatos no se acercan a desconocidos

Los gatos... – Sakura miro a Shiroi- los gatos son los únicos que no se alejan de mi

Q-que quieres decir?? No entiendo

Sakura – Sasuke y el resto del grupo se acerco – has terminado de hablar – dijo con su tono apático

Sasuke-kun..si.. les presento a Shiroi - Sasuke solo la miro con un semblante frió

Etto... yo soy Uzumaki Naruto – dijo con una gran sonrisa, mas la chica solo retrocedió algo asustada al momento que el gato el sus piernas salía corriendo

Naruto, la asustaste – le regaño Sakura

Como sea, me retiro – Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su casa

Etto Sasuke-kun te acompaño – dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa – ja ne Shiroi-san – dicho empezó acorrer tras Sasuke

Bueno creo que yo también me retiro, adiós – Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo

Kakashi-sensei ToT – lloriqueo Naruto al verso completamente solo – etto... discúlpame por haberte asustado

No... no me asustaste – sonríe – es solo que... eres muy gracioso

Enserio jejeje- se sonroja

Si.

Neh, neh no quieres comer ramen con migo

¿ramen?

No sabes lo que es ramen?? – pregunto incrédulo a lo que la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza - ¡¡¡QUE!! EL RAMEN ES LO MAS MARAVILLOSO DEL MUNDO ToT

Enserio o.oU

Si, tienes que probarlo, yo te llevo 0 - en ese mismo momento Naruto olvido toda vergüenza y tomo de la mano a la chica y la dirijo al puesto de ramen pero esta vez fue Shiroi quien se sonrojo

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade se encontraba de pie frente a los cuerpos muertos de los ninjas, por mas que le diera vuelta no lograba comprender que clase de ninja seria responsable, no había indicios de pelea, envenenamiento o ninjutsu, simplemente no lo entendía, era como si simplemente les hubiera llegado la hora de morir

-Tsunade-sama, no hay ninguna anomalía en los cuerpos... tiene alguna idea de que pudo haber pasado?? – pregunto Shizune preocupada

ni idea... pero no es de esta aldea.. no existe ningún jutsu capas de matar de esa forma ni tampoco un shinobi... por lo menos no en el país del fuego

se refiere a que ahí intrusos de otro país en la aldea – Shizune se mostró alarmada

es una posibilidad

que debemos hacer Tsunade-sama???

Por el momento envía a un grupo de Ambus para que busque a alguien que no sea de la aldea y tráiganlo ante mi , pero por ningún motivo que ataque o podrían terminar como aquellos jounins

Si, Tsunade-sama

Shizune se retiro del lugar, mas Tsunade aun no lograba comprender del todo lo que sucedía. Tomo asiento en una esquina de la habitación.. en un momento como ese le vendría bien un poco de sake, cerro sus ojos cansadamente repasando mentalmente la poca información que tenia sin llegar a una explicación concisa

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Shiroi se encontraban en el puesto de ramen, Shiroi miraba su plato con curiosidad sin probarlo

anda pruébalo – dijo Naruto sonriendo

s-si, - con delicadeza tomo los fideos con sus palillos y probo la comida – esta caliente -se quejo al momento de poner una mano en su boca

te encuentras bien???

Si, descuida...

Ya veo, me alegro – Shiroi miro a Naruto con confusión

Yo no... te desagrado???

Que??

No te desagrado?? – volvió a preguntar y su rostro se mostró inseguro

No.. para nada ¿por qué preguntas algo así?

Porque... todos en mi aldea me odiaba, siempre que salía a la calle me arrojaban piedras o me golpeaban... – Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, no pudo evitar recordar su propio pasado, todo el odio del pueblo asía el y todas sus lagrimas derramadas de niño al ver la mirada desolada de Shiroi

Pero... y tus padre...de seguro tienes familia

Mis padres eran muy buenos con migo... pero murieron cuando tenia 8 años-

Pero... – Shiroi miro a Naruto – tu no me desagradas.. todo lo contrario – ante aquellas palabras Shiroi no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse

De verdad???

Ambos salieron del puesto de ramen a paso lento

neh- Shiroi-chan, donde vives?? Nunca te había visto por la aldea

no soy de Konoha, solo vengo de paso con mi equipo

tu equipo???

Si, yo también soy ninja

De verdad, dime que clase de técnicas tienes, mi especialidad es el kage bushin- dijo con orgullo

Enserio, a mi no se me dan bien esas técnicas, a mi se me da bien el genjutsu

Enserio, increíble...dime tu y tu equipo vienen en una misión??- al decir esto la chica dejo de caminar – dije algo malo? – pregunto confundido

No, es solo que les dije a mis compañeros que los esperaría aquí...

Te acompaño???

No te preocupes, puedes irte

Esta bien, nos vemos – da media vuelta

Gracias..

Uh??? – voltea a verla

Naruto-kun es la primera persona desde mis padres que es amable con migo desde el principio

No ahí de que – dicho se fue saltando entre los edificios


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ahora caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Shiroi-chan es muy dulce y amable...quisiera que Sakura-chan fuera así con migo...pero que hacen ninjas de otra aldea aquí??? – se pregunto Naruto de repente – neh... ¿ de que aldeas es? -.-U

Naruto??? – cuando Naruto se dio cuenta vio Shikamaru que camina asía el – porque tan contento

Nada que sea tu asunto –dijo con burla – por cierto, adonde vas??

Hokage-sama me mando a llamar. La verdad no tengo idea para que me quiere, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas en la villa, es problemático -.-

Es verdad, Tsunade-baachan solo quiere mantenernos ocupados – se quejo Naruto – umm tal vez sea por los ninjas que llegaron a la aldea

¿ninjas?

Hai, hai pero no creo que aya de que preocuparse ella es muy linda – dijo con una sonrisa

Si tu lo dices, bueno debo irme – dicho esto empezó a caminar asía su destino

Mmm Tsunade-baachan debería tener mas consideración -.- - dijo mientras caminaba pero de repente seso el paso e inconscientemente coloco su mano en su estomago

----------------------------------------------

no abra problema si nos quedamos esta noche señora...la verdad no tenemos dinero – Shinsetsu hablaba con una señora de edad mayor en la puerta de su casa

descuiden pequeño- para mi será un placer

gracias señora, si nos disculpa iremos por nuestra amiga

si, descuiden

bien, andando Seijun

si

ambos ninjas salieron a toda prisa en dirección donde avían quedado con Shiroi ase varias horas

hemos corrido con suerte en que esa señora nos aya dejado quedar

si, pero recuerda que mañana deberemos partir a primera hora no es seguro quedarnos aquí Seijun

lo se, pero no tenemos opción no hemos parado desde que dejamos la villa, además es por el bien de Shiroi

---------------------------------------------------

bien, Shikamaru... la razón por la que te llame es por que hace poco volviste a la villa y necesito saber si tu o algún miembro de tu grupo vieron algo sospechoso en los alrededores de Konoha – hablo seria la Hokage

¿algo sospechoso?

Seré franca con tigo... hace unas horas encontraron muertos a los jounins que vigilaban la entrada de la villa, no ahí indicios de pelea o envenenamiento...y lo mas probable es que este intruso o intrusos se encuentren en la villa en estos momentos...no sabemos que quieren pero si que son peligroso y no podemos permitir algo así en Konoha, entiendes

Entiendo... pero no he visto nada raro, tampoco mi equipo se lo aseguro.. – respondió Shikamaru, la preocupación era evidente en su rostro

Entiendo...-Tsunade bajo la vista preocupada y de pronto el rostro de Shikamaru mostró sorpresa - ¿qué ocurre? ¿ recordaste algo?

Si, hace poco me encontré con Naruto y menciono a unos ninjas de otra villa...

¿¡que!?, no he autorizado la entrada de ningún ninja de otra aldea entras en Konoha ¿ donde esta Naruto?-

grito alarmada

-----------------------------------------------------------

los dos ninjas de la aldea de la Niebla saltaban por los edificios en dirección hacia su compañera de equipo, pero el semblante de uno de ellos cambio de repente

nos están siguiendo... – dijo Shinsetsu serio...

si... su nivel es mayor que el de un jounin... – le respondió Seijun en el mismo tono

a pesar de nuestro entrenamiento no podremos contra ellos y no debemos causar un alboroto en la aldea

entiendo

de esa forma ambos se detuvieron en el tejado de un edificio en espera de sus seguidores, de pronto aparecieron 4 Ambus que los rodearon

que es lo que quieren??- pregunto Seijun de mala gana

La Hokage desea verlos cuanto antes, por favor vengan con nosotros – dijo uno de los ambus

¿ y para que nos quiere la Hokage? – esta vez Shinsetsu fue quien hablo

eso solo puede responderlo la Hokage-sama- respondió otro ambu

¿ que hacemos, Shinsetsu? – le pregunto en un susurro a su compañero

si nos negamos las cosas podrían empeorar, pero si descubren que entramos a la villa si n permiso nos arrestaran...

por favor acompáñennos, Hokage-sama solo desea hablar con ustedes - los dos chicos se miraron por unos segundos y luego asintieron pero sus rostros todavía estaban dudosos

lo sentimos, pero nos están esperando en otro lugar - dicho esto Shinsetsu formo una serie de sellos a gran velocidad – **¡¡ shōkyo no jutsu !! (**técnica de desaparición**) – **una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo presente y envolvió a los dos Shinobis y en cuanto se disperso ambos había desaparecido

no ahí duda, ellos deben ser a quienes buscamos, que alguien informen a la Hokage , los demás los buscaremos

si – respondieron todos y desaparecieron en el acto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiroi se encontraba a la espera de sus compañeros de equipo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo, en ningún momento presto atención a su entorno ni a los constantes comentarios que decían las personas que pasaban junto a ella al verla y contemplaban su extraña belleza

neh mamá, me compras ese juguete – grito alegre una pequeña niña que caminaba con sus padres

-Nana-chan, tu ya tienes muchos juguetes- se quejo su madre

pero yo quiero ese –izo un puchero

tu madre tiene razón, vemos a casa – dijo el padre a lo que la niña izo otro puchero

mamá te ara una deliciosa cena así que vamos

enserio ¡¡¡ si !!! – grito alegre – mi mama es la mejor- volvió a gritar mientras se alejaban, esta escena no paso desapercibida para Shiroi

_**Flash Back**_

_Una pequeña niña de gran belleza tomo una mariposa muerta en sus manos que había encontrado en el suelo, su rostro se entristeció al verla de cerca, de pronto las alas de la mariposa empezaron a moverse y el rostro de la niña se ilumino_

_- maldito monstruo – grito un niño a lo lejos, eso izo que la pequeña se asustara y la mariposa cayera muerta otra vez al suelo_

_¡¡ largo de aquí , maldito monstruo – grito el niño al momento de arrojarle una piedra a la niña - nadie te quiere aquí – el niño volvió a arrojarle otra piedra pero esta vez los demás niños que estaban junto a el hicieron lo mismo mientras insultaban a la pequeña niña que ahora estaba en el suelo_ _recibiendo los golpes, incapaz de hacer algo para defenderse_

_¡¡mejor muérete !!_

_nadie te quiere aquí _

_eres un fenómeno – los gritos siguieron mientras los niños se alejaban_

_llegue...- dijo sin ánimos la niña_

_bienbeni... – la madre se horrorizo al ver a su hija - ¡¡ Shiroi quien te izo eso !! – grito alarmada la madre mientras corría al lado de su hija _

_fueron los niños del pueblo _

_¿ que?_

_Mama... que es monstruo?? – los ojos de la madre se abrieron – los niños me llaman_ _monstruo... eso es malo?? Yo soy mal_

_No por supuesto que no...tu eres una niña muy buena – al decir eso abraso a su hija de forma protectora – tu padre llegara pronto, vamos a limpiar tus heridas_

_Si_

_¡¡ llegue !! – grito alegre un hombre adulto_

_bienvenido papa –Shiroi corrió a los brazos de su padre – te extrañe_

_yo también querida – dijo mientras la abraza y se percato de sus heridas – los niños te volvieron a molestar_

_si, pero no importa – sonrió, pero su padre aun estaba preocupado- enserio_

_esta bien... vamos con tu madre_

_si_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Una gran cantidad de aldeanos con ropas oscuras se lamentaban frente a dos lapidas, al frente se encontraba Shiroi sosteniendo la fotografía de sus padres los cuales habían muerto de una misteriosa enfermedad que apareció de la nada_

_-¡¡¡¡ TODO ES TU CULPA !!! – grito una mujer desesperada – TU MATASTE A MI HERMANO Y A SU ESPOSA... FUISTE TU MALDITO DEMONIO GATO – continuo gritando la mujer a la pequeña Shiroi quien lloraba – TU LOS MATASTE... TU DEBERIAS MORIR – la mujer se desplomo en el suelo llorando , Shiroi levanto la vista para ver como todos la miraban con rencor_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Shiroi se encontraba sola en un rincón su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, ella abrazaba sus piernas con un ligero temblor, frente a ella se encontraba la foto de sus difuntos padres_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_que es monstruo... que es demonio gato... –una y otra vez se pregunto lo mismo sin encontrar respuesta_

_**en verdad quieres saber... **__– una voz ronca y tenebrosa hablo, a pesar de que no había nadie mas en la habitación_

_que es???- pregunto asustada_

_**yo te diré la razón de que todos te odien y maltraten Shiroi... **_

_como sabes mi nombre??? – de pronto toda la habitación se volvió de color negro y los objetos en ella desaparecieron – donde estoy???_

_**Estas en tu subconsciente... el lugar donde yo habito –**__delante de ella apareció un gigantesco demonio con forma de gato, era de color negro, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y tenia unos enormes colmillos y garras, sus ojos eran brillantes y poseía dos colas_

_Quien eres??_

_**Yo soy Nekotama... el demonio gato de la oscuridad... soy el bijuu que fue sellado en tu cuerpo cuando naciste**_

_Que??_

_**Yo soy el demonio capas de controlar la muerte a voluntas**_

_que quieres decir??_

_**Te lo diré de una forma que puedas entenderlo**__**... yo soy el responsable de la muerte de tus padres...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tocaron la puesta de la casa con ansiedad y la persona que habitaba la casa no se hizo esperar abriendo la puesta en seguida

-¿Sakura-chan?... ¿Shikamaru? – Naruto miro confundido a sus dos visitantes

- Naruto, necesitamos que nos cuentes de los ninjas que viste en la mañana – dijo Shikamaru serio

-que??? ¿De Shiroi-chan?

-¿Shiroi?... te refieres a la chica con la que hablamos en la mañana?? – pregunto Sakura

-si...pero que es lo que ocurre, no entiendo nada

-Naruto, es probable que esa chica que conociste junto con sus compañeros sean los responsables de la muerte de los jounins que vigilaban la entrada de Konoha – dijo Shikamaru

-¿qué?... no es posible – en la mente de Naruto se formo la imagen de la sonrisa inocente de Shiroi...

_...Naruto-kun es la primera persona desde mis padres que es amable con migo desde el principio..._

no es posible... ¡¡ Shiroi-chan no aria algo así !! – Naruto se molesto

talvez pero debemos asegurarnos, hasta el momento ellos son nuestros únicos sospechosos- esta vez Sakura hablo

pero... Shiroi-chan...

¡¡Naruto!! No ahí tiempo – le reclamo Sakura- mientras mas rápido la encontremos mas pronto se solucionara todo

si... - dijo dudoso

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shinsetsu y Seijun habían regresado por Shiroi pero ella ya no se encontraba el lugar en donde la habían dejado

¿ donde se metió?... le dijimos que no se moviera – dijo Shinsetsu irritado

esto no es bueno... ¿qué aremos si se topa con algún ninja?

Tu que crees... los matara antes de darse cuanta...separémonos y busquémosla

Si

----------------------------------------------------------

Shiroi caminaba con dificultad por un especie de parque que se encontraba desolado, su respiración estaba entrecortada y su cara pálida y asustada

-¡¡ hey, tu!! - Shiroi volteo asustada encontrándose frente a frente con nada mas y nada meno que con Kakashi – te vez mal, no quieres descansar un rato?? – pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de su libro

-usted es... el jounin que se encontraba con Naruto-kun...

-correcto, dime la pasaste bien con Naruto??

-a...si... Naruto-kun es muy amable – dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-en serio, y dime, que hace una linda señorita aquí sola... en especial una kunoichi de otra aldea – los ojos de la chica se abrieron con miedo y retrocedió

co-como lo supo- pregunto asustada

la verdad no es difícil de suponer evaluando la situación en la que apareciste, Konoha no suele recibir extranjeros... mucho menos recibe la noticia de la muerte de jounins en el mismo día... – Shiroi se aterro...su cuerpo temblaba mientras Kakashi se acercaba a ella – ahora por favor , acompáñame con la Hokage-sama

Antes de que la mano de Kakashi tocara el cuerpo de Shiroi, las pupilas de la chica se volvieron como las de un gato y se alejo de el de un salto

¡¡no te acerque!! – la chica formo unos sellos-**¡¡ Sakkaku Nijūno No jutsu!! (**Técnica de la doble ilusión

Kakashi quedo atrapado en la ilusión, en frente de el la imagen de la kunoichi se volvió doble pero una de ellas tenia las pupilas de un gato, sus ojos brillaban en un amarillos opaco y sus uñas y dientes eran afilados, detrás de ellas el paisaje se volvió borroso y difuso separado en dos en forma horizontal, ya no existía diferencia entre suelo y cielo, hasta que todo el fondo comenzó a moverse estrepitosamente como si temblase y las dos figuras de la chica se mezclaba con el entorno desapareciendo y todo se volvió de color negro, Kakashi era incapaz de moverse

-q-que sucede – logro articular el ninja copia, luego frente a el se diviso una silueta que se acercaba a el - quien es???

-cuanto tiempo... Kakashi...-la persona ante Kakashi sonrió siniestramente

-O..Obito... – los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron alarmados pero cuando se dio cuanta fue demasiado tarde y el ninja fue devorado por la oscuridad ...

Kakashi abrió los ojos con terror, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, intento pararse con dificultad pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera torpe

-¿qué clase de jutsu fue ese?- pensó Kakashi mientras recordaba la imagen de su antiguo compañero de grupo – Obito...

----------------------------------------------------------

los miembros del equipo 7 se encontraban registrando la aldea de pies a cabeza en busca de la bella kunoichi

encontraron algo?? – pregunto Sasuke cuando los tres se reunieron

no, nada... ¿ y tu Naruto?...¿Naruto? – pregunto Sakura al ver el rostro perdido del chico -¿te ocurre algo?

Que??... no, no es nada – pero su rostro mostraba otra osa

Que te ocurre Naruto, estas muy distraído... ¿es por Shiroi-san?

Es solo que...Shiroi-chan me dijo que fui la primera persona que fue amable con ella desde el principio... Shiroi-chan a sufrido mucho, ella a estado mucho tiempo sola... y que ahora digan que es una asesina... yo...

Naruto...- el rostro de Sakura se entristeció

Comprendo que te sientas así pero eres un shinobi de Konoha, tu deber es cumplir con la misión que te encomendó la Hokage de traer a esa chica, lo entiendes – dijo Sasuke secamente

¡¡Pero!!..

¡¡¡ hey, Naruto !!! – Shikamaru llego acompañado de todos los genins

¿qué hacen ustedes aquí??- pregunto Sasuke

no creerás que les dejaremos toda la diversión a ustedes verdad- dijo Kiba

¡¡¡muy bien!!! ¡¡díganme como es ese peligroso asesino que debemos atrapar!! – grito enérgico Lee lo cual fue una mala idea

¡¡ no la llames asesina!! – le grito molesto Naruto a lo que todos lo miraron confundidos

Na-Naruto-kun – susurro Hinata asustada

¿qué ocurre Naruto? – pregunto Ino

Shiroi-chan no es una asesina – dijo molesto

¿Shiroi? – pregunto Neji

es la chica que se cree es la responsable de los asesinatos – respondió Sakura

hablando de eso-interrumpió Shikamaru-hace poco unos Ambus intervinieron a dos chicos que provenían de otra aldea, actuaron de forma sospechosa y escaparon con un jutsu desconocido para ellos, esa chica Shiroi ¿te dijo algo de estar acompañada?

¿qué?... bueno...

dilo, no tienes que encubrirlos- se quejo Tenten

si...ella dijo que ella y su equipo venían de paso para descansar...

te dijo algo mas??- pregunto Shino

pues...que se le da bien el genjutsu

si es una usuaria de genjutsu tendremos que tener cuidado- dijo Neji

lo mas importante ahora es encontrar a esos chicos... no serán difíciles de reconocer, según me dijeron sus atuendos no son comunes aquí y aparentemente de nuestra edad y somos los únicos graduados así que otros ninjas de nuestra edad es imposible así que los reconoceremos de inmediato – dijo Shikamaru

¿qué pueden decirnos de la chica? – pregunto Kiba

tampoco será difícil de encontrar... usa un kimono corto y es en extremo hermosa- dijo Sakura

bien separémonos y busquemos, si llegan a encontrar a alguien con esas descripciones no lo enfrenten, comuníquense cuanto antes con algún Jounin, entendido

si – todos respondieron al mismo tiempo

después de eso todos los ninjas emprendieron búsqueda con sus respectivos equipo


	4. Chapter 4

el equipo de Kiba se detuvo en un parque desolado

aquí nunca pasa gente... no seria extraño que se refugiaran por aquí...- dijo Kiba- Hinata.. – la susodicha lo miro – utiliza tu Byakugan haber si vez algo

s-si Kiba-kun... **¡¡ Byakugan !!** – Hinata empezó a inspeccionar la zona con su técnica aparentemente sin resultado hasta que algo capto su atención – ve-veo algo...

que es Hinata???- pregunto Kiba quien se le acerco junto a Shino

es... es... ¡¡Kakashi –sensei!!- grito alarmada la kunoichi

que??? –pregunto Shino

¿por donde?? – Kiba hablo igual de alarmado mientras Akamaru ladraba con preocupación

por aquí – dicho esto la chica empezó a correr y sus compañeros la siguieron hasta llegar junto a Kakashi

el ninja copia se encontraba recargado en árbol con un semblante de preocupación y su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo aun permanecía resentido y le era difícil moverse

-ese era... Obito...¿cómo es posible? – se pregunto a si mismo el ninja copia

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei, estas bien!! – Kiba y el resto de su equipo llegaron junto a el – que ocurrió

fue un ninja- respondió secamente

que... son los que asesinaron a los jonins??

Tal vez... hasta donde se ella es la única posible responsable

E-ella?? Se... se refiera a Shiroi-san... la amiga de Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata en un susurro pero lo suficiente fuerte para que los demás la escucharan

Si... ahí que tener cuidado... los jutsus de esa chica son muy peligrosos , deben informarle a la Hokage cuanto antes

Que clase de jutsus tiene?? – pregunto Shino serio como siempre

Nunca había visto un jutsu así.. es un genjutsu como ningún otro... te atrapa en una ilusión que te paraliza por completo y...

Y que???- pregunto Kiba, el y sus compañeros esperaban respuesta preocupados

En la ilusión vi a un amigo que falleció ase varios años...

Que??? – pregunto confuso Sino

Co-como es eso posible – Hinata miro a sus amigos confundida

No lo se, pero al parecer su técnica consiste en crear la ilusión de personas que uno conoce, aparentemente muertas y así dejar a su oponente indefenso, sumado a que en la ilusión uno es incapaz de moverse para contraatacar

Que técnica tan horrible – dijo Hinata asustada

¿tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentran? – pregunto Kiba

no lo se... pero las cosas ahora se han empeorado, esa chica en si, es inofensiva pero posee unos jutsus muy poderosos, si algún ninja llegase a enfrentarla sin duda morirá

¿qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Shino- en estos momento una gran cantidad de ninjas la buscan como fugitiva

según se esa chica tiene compañeros de equipo, debemos encontrarlos, ellos deben saber como detenerla – intento pararse con dificultad

estas herido.. – pregunto Hinata con angustia

no, mi cuerpo solo esta entumecido, al parecer no tenia intenciones de matarme, pero en cuanto esas intenciones cambien será un verdadero problema

el chico de la niebla se encontraban ocultos entre los edificios de Konoha observando como pasaban varios ninjas aparentemente en su búsqueda

-demonios... estoy atrapado – se dijo a si mismo Shinsetsu – me pregunto como estará Seijun...la presencia de Shiroi es imposible de sentir ¿qué demonios esta pasando? Desde que llegamos a esta aldea empezó a comportarse de forma extraña y ahora desaparece... y Konoha nos persigue como fugitivos, aunque use el genge para que no me reconozcan me interrogarían al verme pasar - sonríe – los despistare un rato – empieza a forma unos sello**- arte ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla... Genjutsu avanzado... **–termina los sellos**-¡¡ kagami meiro no jutsu !!( **técnica del laberinto de espejos

los ninjas que se encontraban el los alrededores incluido el equipo 7 entre ellos seguía la búsqueda por Konoha

es inútil... lo mas probable es que ya hayan abandonado Konoha –dijo Sakura cuando los tres ninjas se detuvieron

puede que tengas razón, lo mejor será buscar en las afueras de la aldea- dijo Sasuke, serio como siempre

si, Naruto... Naruto – repitió la pelirosada al ver que su compañero no prestaba atención – te encuentras bien??

Que???... si, es los que..

si te preocupas tanto por esa chica solo conseguirá empeorar las cosas – le recrimino Sasuke secamente

¡¡lo se!! – le grito molesto – pero no puedo creer que Shiroi-chan sea la responsable

si en verdad crees eso demuéstralo – Naruto lo miro confundido – encuentra a esa chica y pruébales a todos su inocencia – dijo mientras serraba los ojos. Naruto lo miro durante unos segundos

si – dijo decidido

los tres shinobis emprendieron camino pero al doblar en una calle algo llamo su atención y los hizo detenerse

-neh chicos... no acabamos de venir de esta calle?? – pregunto Naruto confundido

-es...es cierto – dijo la kunoichi igual de confundida - ¿¿qué esta ocurriendo??

Sasuke volteo en otra dirección pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver la misma calle en la que se encontraban – que es esto???? – pregunto confundido- esperen aquí – el chico del clan Uchiha salto por los edificios buscando escapar pero al poco tiempo de desaparecer de la vista de sus compañeros reapareció del otro lado de donde estaban

-que estas haciendo Sasuke no es momento de jugar – le grito Naruto

no he hecho nada, cuando salte un edificio aterrice aquí – respondió confundido

q-que?? Como es eso posible – el rostro de Naruto mostraba su nerviosismo

creen que sea algún jutsu?? –pregunto la chica

no conozco ningún jutsu capas de hacer algo así – dijo el ojinegro

es acaso una técnica de esos ninjas – dijo la chica aterrada

si... y quien quiera que sea esta jugando con nosotros – dijo molesto el Uchiha

el equipo 7 no fue el único en caer en la ilusión, varios ninjas que se encontraba cerca de ellos también se encontraban atrapados incapaces de seguir avanzando o retroceder

-muy bien... – dijo el ninja de la niebla con una sonrisa mientras mantenía un sellos con sus manos– no podrán escapar a menos que alguien deshaga mi sello de manos... verán la misma escena en todos lados como si se reflejaran en un espejo... – el chico miraba a los ninjas, a pesar que en la mente de ellos articulaban palabras y se movían en realidad se mantenían estáticos en su lugar con la miradas perdidas y sus pupilas sin vida – no creo que nadie me encuentre aquí... de ser así estaré en problemas por que no puedo moverme, esta técnica solo debe usarse cuando estamos los tres, así Seijun y Shiroi se encargarían de los que me atacaran...pero esta bien... los mantendré así hasta que sus mentes no aguanten mas y caigan inconscientes... – pensó serio

el equipo de Shikamaru se detuvo arriba de un edificio

-¿qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Ino

-por aquí veremos mejor... además no sacamos nada con estar saltando de edificio en edificio, lo mejor será observar desde aquí por un tiempo – dijo Shikamaru

-pero de esta forma solo se alejaran mas no??? – volvió a preguntar Ino

no te párese extraño que aun no los hayamos encontrado??? Se están escondiendo... y no son ninjas normales, son expertos en técnicas de camuflaje y seguimiento... saben como esconderse y esperar el momento justo para atacar, además de ser usuarios de genjutsu... es por eso que debemos tener cuidado – Ino y Chouji escuchaban atentos la explicación del chico

entonces que hacemos?? – pregunto Chouji

no podemos esperar a su primer movimiento, de esa forma llevaran la ventaja, pero por lo visto no tienen intenciones de atacarnos, eso nos deja con una posibilidad

te refieres a que intentaran escapar – dijo Ino

correcto y en ese momento será nuestra oportunidad – dijo mientras observaba los alrededores – aquí no ahí nada sospechoso, vamos a otra zona

si – respondieron los dos shinobis después desaparecieron en el acto

-Mm. – Naruto se cruzo de brazos y serró los ojos molesto – ahora que??

-nada... estamos atrapados- se quejo Sasuke

-estamos dentro de una ilusión, la única forma de salir es que alguien nos ayude desde afuera –dijo Sakura seria

-pero es imposible salir, y si alguien viene puede que también caiga en la trampa - dijo el Uzumaki de la misma forma

-entonces de una idea- le reprocho Sakura

-no sacamos nada con discutir, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei te enseño a contrarrestar genjutsu no- le pregunto Sasuke

-ha...si Sasuke-kun – hace un sello de manos -**¡¡ liberar !!**

Al decir esto los alrededores se distorsionaron como un reflejo en el agua dando la impresión que tanto el cielo como en suelo en el que estaban parados fuesen a romperse en cualquier momento

-que esta ocurriendo?? – dijo Naruto nervioso

-el genjutsu se rompe?? – se dijo Sasuke dudoso pero pocos segundos después su entorno siguió igual- no funciono

-no, es un genjutsu muy poderoso – dijo la chica

ahora que hacemos – grito el kitzune desesperado

el equipo Shikamaru volvió a detenerse sobre un edificio

- miren, algo les ocurre a esos ninjas – dijo Chouji

que les pasa???, no se mueven – dijo Ino confundida - ¡¡esos de ahí.. son Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke-kun

que??- pregunto Shikamaru al ver a todos esos ninjas- se tratara de un jutsu

que?? Del enemigo??- cuestiono la rubia

rápido, busquen a alguien sospechoso, no debe estar lejos – dijo el líder de equipo

los tres shinobis no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a inspeccionar la zona con cuidado de no ser descubiertos por el enemigo

por ahí miren, entre esos edificios- dijo la rubia

donde?? – los tres ninjas observaron al joven de la niebla que mantenía el sellos de manos en una total concentración

es el, no hay duda –dijo Chouji

y estamos de suerte, esta tan concentrado en su jutsu que no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia-dijo Shikamaru

el ninja de la niebla se mantenía absorto a lo que pasaba hasta que de pronto sintió como su cuerpo asía presión para moverse

q-que esta ocurrido – se pregunto

has caído fácilmente – frente a el ninja el equipo ino-shika-chou se encontraba listo para atacar – es una pena, estabas tan concentrado en tu jutsu que no te diste cuenta cuado mi sombra te toco - dijo Shikamaru – ahora libera a nuestros amigos o te obligaremos

no me hagan reír – dijo manteniendo con dificultada su posición para no romper el jutsu

tu te lo buscaste

Shikamaru empezó a moverse en una de sus "interesantes poses", el chico de la niebla intento resistirse pero conforme pasaban los segundos le era mas difícil mantener sus manos quietas para el jutsu

maldición – dijo al momento que su cuerpo dejo de obedecerle ocasionando el rompimiento del genjutsu

en las calles de Konoha todos los ninjas despertaron de su transe confundidos y mareados

y bien... que tramas hacer ahora – dijo el chico confiado

maldición – volvió a repetir para sus adentros mientras que en su mente solo se formaba el nombre de la persona ala que protegía– Shiroi...

ríndete, no puedes hacer nada... Ino, Chouji vallan por Naruto los demás y díganles que atrapamos al fugitivo

si- dijo esto ambos se fueron

--------------------------------

gracias a todos por sus Reviews

si tienen un pokido de consideración a mi persona y mi fic me mandaran mas... si U


	5. Chapter 5

-en el lugar donde se encontraba el equipo 7, ellos al igual que muchos ninjas de la zona se encontraban confundidos

-q-que paso... – pregunto Naruto confundido – las calles han cambiando...

-el genjutsu debió romperse – dijo Sasuke

pero quien??? – se pregunto la pelirrosada

¡¡¡hey chicos!!! – Ino y Chouji llegaron junto al equipo 7

Ino, Chouji?? Que ocurrió – pregunto Sakura

Hemos atrapado a uno delos ninjas que se infiltraron en Konoha – dijo Chouji serio

Que?? – dijeron asombrados el ojinegro y la pelirrosada

¡¡Que!! ¿no se trataba de Shiroi-chan verdad? – pregunto Naruto alarmado

no, se trata de un chico, en estos momentos Shikamaru lo tiene vigilado

bien – antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas Naruto ya había emprendido camino de donde habían venido Ino y Chouji, los demás no pudieron hacer mas que intentar alcanzarlo

En el lugar donde se encontraban Shikamaru y el ninja infiltrado ya se encontraban varios jounins que lo rodeaban con la guardia en alto

-confiesa. De que aldea son y porque entraron en Konoha – pregunto un Jounin, mas el chico no respondió

-si callas solo aras mas grabe los cargos en tu contra- dijo Shikamaru de mala gana pero el ninja siguió en silencio

en eso el grupo de genins llego con el resto del grupo

-es el?? – pregunto Sakura al ver al chico

¡¡tu!! – Naruto miro al chico de la niebla y se acerco al el con violencia sujetándolo de la camiseta con fuerza – ¡!!que están planeando!!!- no respondió

Naruto cálmate-le dijo Shikamaru intentando hacer que su amigo soltara al chico sin mucho éxito

¡¡responde!! – grito molesto el Kitzune - ¡¡tu eres el que mato a esos ninjas!! ¡¡ verdad que Shiroi-chan no tuvo nada que ver!!

Naruto ya vasta – le reprocho la pelirrosada

¡¡pero!!

Porque... – todos miraron al ninja que desviaba la mirada con el seño fruncido

Que??? – pregunto Naruto confundido mientras suavizaba el agarre

Porque conoces a Shiroi – esta vez lo miro directamente –tu quien eres??

Naruto soltó al chico – Uzumaki Naruto – dijo secamente – ahora nos dirás que hacen en Konoha??- el chico guardo silencio unos segundos

mi nombre es Shinsetsu... – dijo de repente causando la atención de todos – pertenezco a la aldea oculta de la Niebla, vine a Konoha junto con mi equipo, en estos momentos mi compañero y yo buscamos a nuestro tercer miembro que desapareció... – miro a Naruto a los ojos- Shiroi... y tu?¿dónde conociste a Shiroi?

La conocí esta mañana, fuimos a comer ramen juntos...

Esa tonta... le dijimos que no hablara con nadie – dijo para si pero con una sonrisa de resignación- me dirías de que hablaron??- le pregunto serio

Solo me contó de cuando era niña en su aldea –dijo el kitzune serio

Entonces entenderás la razón por la que estamos aquí ,no...-dijo molesto, Naruto miro al chico con los ojos bien abiertos como procesando lo que acababa de decir

Ustedes... huyeron de su aldea... – pregunto el chico, todos los presentes lo miraron sin entender

De que estas hablando Naruto??– pregunto Ino confundida

Shiroi-chan me dijo que en su pueblo el resto de los aldeanos solían golpearla e insultarla –el rostro de Naruto se entristeció

Entonces lo entiendes verdad, Shiroi no se merece esos maltratos, si nos quedábamos allí terminarían matándola – dijo mas enfadado – y no podíamos dejarla sola - desvió la mirada con resignación

Pero entonces porque entraron a la aldea sin permiso??- pregunto la pelirrosada

no era nuestra intención pero...Shiroi insistió en venir y cuando llegamos a la aldea esos jounins la asustaron y...

los mataron – interrumpió Shikamaru a lo que todos lo miraron y luego al chico de la niebla

lo siento pero no puedo responder mas... por favor entiendan, déjennos ir, prometemos no hacer daño a su aldea...

lo siento pero los cargos en su contra son muy altos, son los principales sospechosos de la muerte de 3 jounins, resistirse a obedecer las ordenes dadas por la Hokage-sama de ir con ella y hace poco se me comunico que la chica de nombre Shiroi ataco a uno de nuestros ninja – dijo Shikamaru serio – además no podemos perdonarlos por el simple echo de que se aya asustado

no entienden, ella se a comportado de forma extraña desde que llegamos... estaba muy nerviosa y alterada y esos ninjas se le acercaron demasiado..

Flash Back 

_Shiroi, es muy peligroso venir aquí- le dijo Shinsetsu en cuanto entraron a Konoha, mas la chica no respondió_

_El tiene razón – le reclamo también Seijun_

_Hey... muchachos, identifíquense- les dijo un Jounin que se les acerco junto a dos mas_

_Esta prohibida la entrada a extranjeros – dijo otro jounin_

_Lo sentimos, ya nos vamos – dijo Seijun de mala gana y con una mueca, pero aunque los chicos dieron media vuelta su compañera se quedo inmóvil en su lugar_

_¿Shiroi? – pregunto uno de sus compañeros al verla, su respiración estaba entrecortada y su mirada gacha_

_chica, no puedes quedarte aquí...- dijo un jounin que se acerco a ella_

_no te acerques... –susurro la chica temblando_

_¡¡ te he dicho que no pueden quedarse aquí – al decir esto coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica_

_¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES¡!!!..._

Fin flash back 

-Shiroi-chan... los mato... – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mostrando sorpresa y tristeza a la vez – no...no puede ser posible

-entonces ella si es la asesina-dijo Ino

-no fue su intención, créanme... es algo que no controla – dijo serio

Flash Back Los tres jounins se encontraban en el suelo, sus cuerpos estaban inertes y sus corazones había dejado de latir 

_-¡¡que has hecho Shiroi !!- le grito Shinsetsu, pero la chica no respondió solo se limito a temblar en su lugar_

_-esto es malo debemos irnos ahora –dijo Seijun a lo que su compañero respondió de forma afirmativa_

_-no...-susurro la chica con un semblante de miedo- debemos seguir – dijo mas fuerte_

_-te volviste loca, acabas de matar a esos ninjas si nos quedamos nos arrestaran o peor podrían pensar que es un atentado de la Niebla contra Konoha - le recrimino su compañero visiblemente alterado_

_-quiero entrar a Konoha – la chica grito con su semblante alterado mirando a sus dos compañeros cara a cara- por favor... – sus amigos no pudieron hacer nada al respecto_

_-esta bien...- dijo Shinsetsu con resignación –pero será por poco tiempo, entendiste_

_-si – dijo sonriente en cuanto comenzó a corre hacia la aldea y Seijun hacia una mueca enfado bastante exagerada, Shinsetsu solo observo con preocupación a su compañera marcha hacia la aldea_

Fin Flash Back 

-por que razón esa chica tenia tantos deseos de venir a Konoha-pregunto Sasuke

ni idea- respondió secamente

una cosa mas...dinos que técnica fue la que utilizo esa tal Shiroi contra los Jounins – pregunto Shikamaru

es verdad, según la propia Tsunade-sama es como si simplemente hubieran muerto –dijo Sakura confundida

por que razón debería decirlo...

te lo pondré de este modo. Hazlo por tu compañera de equipo a la cual estas protegiendo – Shikamaru se mostró mas serio de lo normal, todos los presente miraban al ninja extranjero deseosos de una respuesta

Shiroi se encontraba caminando con dificultad por lo que parecía ser un bosque, se movía con movimientos torpes y su rostro pálido paresia como si tuviese fiebre

tranquilo Nekotama-sama... pronto encontrare a Kyuubi-sama para usted... –dijo con dificultad mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y lo apretaba – por favor... sea paciente –al decir esta palabras perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo inconsciente

para el subconsciente de Shiroi todo se volvió de color negro y sentía como su cuerpo era fuerte mente oprimido

_**ya te he dado demasiado tiempo...**_

pe-perdóneme... Nekotama-sama... –dijo con dificultada

_**acaso quieres que tus queridos amigos tengan la misma suerte que tus padres...**_

so-solo ...deme un poco mas de tiempo – Shiroi sintió como se ahogaba y frente suyo aparecieron un par de ojos felinos de color amarillento que la miraban con odio

_**ya te he dado demasiado tiempo... por dejarte las cosas a ti he perdido al Kyuubi..**_

a...a que se refiere...

_**el Kyuubi estuvo en frente tuyo y no te diste cuenta niña estúpida...**_

¡¡no es posible!!

_**Lo es...encuentra a ese chico o despídete de tu amigos... entendiste..**_

¿Ese chico? – los ojos de gato se entrecerraron - Na...Naruto-kun...- - los ojos de Shiroi se abrieron con miedo

_**correcto...**_

La Hokage se encontraba sentada en su despacho en espera de nuevas noticias

-cree que los genins estén bien Tsunade –sama – pregunto Shizune a su lado

no lo se... pero no podemos hacer mas por ahora o solo conseguiremos empeorar las cosas – dijo seria. De pronto la puesta se abrió dejando ver a un Iruka muy agitado

¿Iruka? Que ocurre

buenas noticias Hokage-sama, tenemos información valiosa acerca de los ninjas que se infiltraron en Konoha

¿qué? Dímela cuanto antes..

si me permite yo me encargare de eso – tanto la Hokage como su aprendiz miraron curiosas a un hombre alto de cabellos negro y ojos azules que entro en el despacho detrás de Iruka con las vestimentas de los jounins de la aldea de la niebla

¿quién eres? – pregunto la godaime

yo soy Tetza... soy el jounin a cargo de los tres genins que entraron en konoha huyendo de la aldea oculta de la niebla, por el bien de mis alumnos...permítanme ayudarles...

----------------------------------------------------------

muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews...


	6. pregunta U

Hola

Bueno, este no es un cap como se abran dado cuenta, es mas bien una pequeña encuesta para llevar este fic por el mejor rumbo

Como les adelantare próximamente se verán las batallas de Konoha v/s niebla y para ke todo sea de su agrado me gustaría que respondieran a la siguiente pregunta

_**¿qué personaje les agradaría que tomara protagonismo en las peleas?**_

Elijan a los de su agrado... no muchos, unos tres yo creo... y tomare mas en cuenta los mas votados

De ante mano gracias...


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Dónde estas?... Shiroi... – Seijun saltaba de árbol en árbol en busca de su compañera, miraba en todas direcciones buscando algún rastro de la chica – donde se metió... – siguió buscando hasta llegar a un especie de bosque - ¡¡¡Shiroi !!! – corrió hacia su amiga la cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo con el rostro pálido – que te ocurrió Shiroi -le pregunto a pesar de que la chica era incapaz de contestar- no te preocupes, te sacare de aquí- dicho esto levanto a su amiga y la cargo en su espalda –todo esta bien... Shinsetsu nos alcanzara pronto, sin duda... – al segundo después el joven shinobi emprendió camino hacia las afueras de konoha

acaso se trata de una broma – grito furiosa la hokage mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba su escritorio

Hokage-sama cálmese por favor – pidió Iruka- este hombre puede sernos de gran ayuda, además no tenemos otras alternativas... – la Hokage miro con enfado al chunin durante unos segundos para luego mirar al jounin de la niebla

Como puedo confiar en tu palabra – le pregunto desafiante

Aquí tiene.. – muestra unos papeles con los datos de los tres genins incluyendo sus propios datos y los pone en la mesa de la hokage – además puedo decirles todo acerca de sus técnicas puesto que yo fui quien se las enseño

Porque estas haciendo esto??? Como jounin debes entender la gravedad de los cargos en su contra...y que en esta aldea eres un enemigo

Lo se... pero como le dije, esto es por el bien de mis alumnos, puede tomar las represarías que quiera conmigo - dijo seguro el jounin, la Hokage volvió a tomar asiento atenta a lo que decía el hombre

Tetza,¿verdad? – el susodicho asintió -Si lo que dices es verdad, explícanos la razón por la que tus alumnos han venido a Konoha – Tsunade miro seria e interrogante al visitante de la niebla

La verdad desconozco la razón por la que decidieron ocultarse en un lugar tan peligroso como Konoha pero si se la razón por la cual huyeron de su aldea

Dinos esa razón- hablo decidida la Hokage

desde que nació, Shiroi se ha visto envuelta en cientos de atentados contra su vida – la mirada del hombre se torno preocupada

¿a que se refiere con eso? – pregunto Shizune confundida

ella es muy diferente al resto de los chicos de su aldea...el resto de los habitantes la ven como a un monstruo que trae la muerte – todos los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa y temor a la vez

¿acaso es una broma? – pregunto Tsunade con enfado - se mas claro

lo entiendo... les diré toda la verdad – los presentes prestaron toda su atención – el día que Shiroi nació, en su cuerpo fue encerrado el bijuu de dos colas... – los ojos de todos se fueron abriendo con espanto de lo que escuchaban – Nekomata-sama

Shiroi abrió los ojos pesadamente, intento descubrir en que lugar se encontraba pero solo vio árboles y mas árboles que se perdían en la distancia pero se dio cuenta que ella no se movía y fue cuando se percato que alguien la cargaba en su espalda

-Sei-chan... – dijo con dificultad a lo que el susodicho la miro

-ya te despertaste, Shiroi – Seijun la miro con alivio - ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunto mientras seguían avanzando por el bosque

-ya estoy bien...pero ¿dónde estamos?...¿y Shin-chan?

-Shinsetsu sigue en la aldea, cuando te deje en un lugar seguro iré por el, nosotros nos encontramos en las afueras de Konoha- respondió a lo que la chica se alarmo y empezó a forcejear lo que causo que cayeran de un árbol

-tengo que volver...- grito alarmada

¿de que estas hablando? Si nos atrapan nos arrestaran lo entiendes – le recrimino enfadado

¡¡ no me importa!!- le grito al momento de ponerse de pie y empezar a dirigirse a Konoha

¡¡espera!!! ¡¡¡ SHIROI !!! – pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que la chica ya se había alejado de el, Seijun no pudo hacer masque seguirla

_**lo entiendes verdad, encuentra a el Kyuubi si no quieres que mate a todos los de esa aldea –**_la voz de Nekomata resonaba en la mente de Shiroi

lo se, pero...– Shiroi cerró sus ojos asustada mientras avanzaba por el bosque –Shin-chan, Sei-chan... Naruto-kun, yo...yo...-se detuvo de golpe en una rama - ¡no quiero dañar a nadie! ¡mucho menos a Naruto-kun!... el es... el es la primera persona que no me a tenido miedo... – instintivamente coloco las manos en su pecho mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos – por favor... – las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su pecho – deténgase...Nekotama-sama – un aura de color negro empezó a rodear su cuerpo mientras la asfixiaba y caía inconsciente al suelo.

cerca de donde se encontraba desmaya da Shiroi, Seijun llego a toda prisa

¡¡Shiroi!! – se acerco alarmado – que ocurre – sujeto a la chica de los hombros durante algunos segundos hasta que algo llamo su atención, en su pecho ante los ojos de un impactado Seijun apareció el sello que mantenía encerrado a Nekomata en el cuerpo de Shiroi - que esta ocurriendo... –el rostro del chico reflejaba miedo e inseguridad al mismo tiempo que sentía la desesperación crecer en su interior

-¡¡ acaso no vas a responder!! – Naruto miro con enfado al chico

-ya basta Naruto – dijo Shikamaru – ahora lo que aremos será llevarlo con la Hokage-sama y ella nos dirá que hacer con este chico

-¡¡hablas en serio, Shikamaru!! – la ira de Naruto era evidente para todos

Naruto, cálmate, Shikamaru tiene razón si nos quedamos aquí no sacaremos nada - Ino lo miro con fastidio

Bien, ahora iremos a hablar con la Hokage...

No será necesario, Shikamaru – todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz y vieron a nada mas que a la mismísima hokage acompañada de Shizune, Iruka y un ninja desconocido para ellos

Hokage-sama, hemos capturado a uno de los intrusos – dijo rápidamente uno de los jounins

Ya veo...

Hokage-sama¿ quien es ese hombre? – Sakura miro al ninja con interés y de pronto el shinobi de la niebla reacciono

¿sensei? – todos miraron a Shinsetsu

que?? Tsunade-sama que esta ocurriendo – Sakura pregunto confundida al igual que sus compañeros

es una larga historia... Tetza por favor...

si, Hokage-sama – sin decir mas se acerco a su pupilo quedando frente a el durante unos segundos – ¡¡ idiota !! – al momento de gritarle eso lo golpeo con brusquedad haciéndolo caer al suelo con fuerza, todos los presentes se alarmaron

¿q-que le pasa a ese sensei? – se pregunto a si mismo Naruto al ver aquella escena

¡¡ les dije que si tenían algún problema con la villa acudieran a mi !!que tienes que decir al respecto

Tetza-sensei, usted siempre nos ha defendido de la villa, incluso del mismo Mizukage-sama cuando ordeno la ejecución de Shiroi, no nos pareció correcto... arrastras a Tetza-sensei con nosotros como un exiliado que traiciona su aldea – durante toda su explicación no fue capas de mirar a su maestro a la cara

Idiota- Tetza extendió su mano hacia su pupilo - para eso están los maestros... -Shinsetsu miro a su maestro con impresión hasta que su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa aceptando la mano de su maestro y poniéndose de pie

Gracias... –Shinsetsu volteo hacia los genins de Konoha – por favor permítanles ayudarles... yo encontrare a Seijun y Shiroi

¿de que estas hablando? – Shikamaru y los demás quedaron sin habla al escuchar aquello

esta es mi forma de disculparme con ustedes, Seijun y Shiroi harían lo mismo en mi lugar

pero...

dejémoslo... –todos miraron a la Hokage con sorpresa

esta segura Tsunade-sama- pregunto Shizune

si, confinemos en ellos – el rostro de Tsunade mostraba seguridad mientras sus palabras eran acompañadas de una sonrisa, todos los presentes no pudieron hacer mas que obedecer a sus palabras

bien, si con eso podemos encontrar a los ninjas... – dijo Chouji

esperen – todos miraron a Shinsetsu – esto solo les incumbe a la aldea de la niebla por eso les pido que si Konoha quiere ayudar serán los ninjas a los que nosotros se lo permitamos. entendido

no intentes actuar como el líder – Sasuke miro desafiante al genin de la niebla

yo también les pido que colaboren de lo contrario podríamos causar el miedo de Shiroi – dijo el jounin

esta bien, pero mas vale que sepan lo que hacen – dijo la Hokage seria a lo que los dos ninjas de la niebla asintieron

tu... Naruto-kun verdad... – Shinsetsu miro al Uzumaki serio

s-si- respondió algo nervioso

¿en verdad consideras a Shiroi como una amiga?- esta pregunta tomo a Naruto por sorpresa

si, Shiroi-chan es mi amiga – respondió seguro

Flash Back 

_-¿ Shiroi es nuestra amiga, no? – Seijun miro con enfado a su compañero- si nos quedamos aquí la mataran_

_lo se... pero que aremos fuera de la villa, no puedes esperar que alguien acepte en su pueblo o hogar a un grupo de ninjas que traicionaron a su aldea – le reclamo a su amigo_

_pero... _

_entiendo como te sientes – Shinsetsu miro a su compañero de equipo- desde un principio Shiroi siempre se preocupo por nosotros a pesar de que la odiásemos al igual que toda la villa – sonrió - nuestro deber es protegerla- su amigo lo miro con sorpresa- cuidaremos de ella como ella cuidaba de nosotros y saldremos adelante... los tres juntos - Seijun también sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo – será un problema con Nekomata-sama molestando a Shiroi pero nos las arreglaremos_

_si, lo importante será que tendremos una mejor vida que en esta villa – ambos amigo estaban de acuerdo, de pronto sintieron como alguien se acercaba, detrás de un árbol apareció la tímida figura de su compañera de equipo quien había escuchado toda la conversación y los miraba con ojos vidriosos llenos de emoción. Ambos chicos la miraron y sonrieron_

_vamos... Shiroi – dijo su amigo al momento de extenderle su mano _

Fin Flash Back 

Shinsetsu siguió mirando a Naruto durante unos segundos, de pronto sonrió

-no se la razón pero Shiroi confió en ti, pero si ella te considero su amigo solo por eso yo confiare en ti -Naruto miro al chico con sorpresa mientras lo escuchaba- por favor... ayúdanos –el chico expendio su puño frente a Naruto con una sonrisa es sus labios, el kitzune solo pudo mirar este gesto confundido por la actitud del chico, luego el también sonrió

-si, yo protegeré a Shiroi – dijo al momento de extender su puño chocándolo con el de Shinsetsu seguro de sus palabras

--------------------------------------------

les agradeceria ke siguieran respondiendo a mi pregunta de a kien les gustaria ver pelear...

gracias...


	8. Chapter 8

En un segundo saco su espada de su cinturón, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al segundo desenfundo su katana clavándola en el suelo sujetándola fuertemente con una mano y con la otra mantenía un sello

-¿qué esta asiendo Shinsetsu-kun?- pregunto Sakura al jounin de la niebla

-esta buscando a Seijun y Shiroi – respondió como si nada

-como??

-Es una técnica de rastreo que ellos mismos desarrollaron para siempre permanecer juntos, liberan pequeñas cantidades de chacra en sus pies, en el caso de Shin, con su katana recibe las ondas de chacra que Sei o Shiroi liberan para encontrar su ubicación... de seguro Sei esta pensando igual que Shin en estos momento– en efecto, Seijun liberaba pequeñas cantidades de chacra de sus pies en espera de que su amigo los encontrara...

-Los encontré – anuncio el chico después de unos minutos

-Donde se encuentran – pregunto la Hokage

-Están en las afueras de la aldea a unos 20 Km. Desde la entrada de la aldea hacia el noreste

-Bien, vallan cuanto antes... tu – la Hokage señalo a un jounin – dile al resto de los ninjas que dejen la búsqueda

-Entendido, Hokage-sama – al decir esto desapareció en una nube de humo

-En cuanto ustedes – la Hokage miro al grupo de genins – tengan cuidado...

Los Shinobis miraron a la Hokage con seguridad al momento de asentir con la cabeza y empezar avanzar en dirección de los dos ninjas de la niebla

-Naruto...-lo llamo Tsunade

que pasa?? – Naruto miro a la Hokage sin entender

tenemos que hablar...

Kakashi ya se encontraba recuperado del ataque de la chica y se dirigía junto al equipo de Kurenai a encontrarse con el resto de los genins

Kakashi-sensei, ya te encuentras bien??? – pregunto Kiba quien se encontraba a su lado

Descuida, lo importante ahora en encontrar a Naruto y a los demás - junto a ellos, de pronto apareció un jounin quien se acerco al grupo a toda prisa

Tenemos noticias – comunico el jounin

De que se trata – pregunto Kakashi

Los ninjas infiltrados eran ninjas de la niebla, pero ahora parte de su grupo son nuestros aliados y no han ordenado dejarles la búsqueda

Que??

En estos momentos un grupo de búsqueda se a dirigido al bosque para detener a loa ninjas de la niebla

El bosque... – Hinata miro al jounin con preocupación

Ocurre algo Hinata – Kiba miro a su compañera

Ne-Neji-onisan y su equipo están allí...

Eso es malo, los ninjas de la niebla podrían atacarlos- Kakashi hablo con preocupación – démonos prisa

Si –respondieron todos a la vez

Neji vez algo?- Lee miro a su compañero de equipo

Aun no...

Neh, no creen que deberíamos pedir refuerzos – TenTen se recargo en un árbol mientras decía sus palabras – esos ninjas son muy fuerte, no

Los encontré – los dos shinobis prestaron absoluta atención a su compañero – están a 100km al este, andando

hai – dicho esto los tres ninjas emprendieron rumbo hacia los infiltrados de Konoha

Seijun recostó a Shiroi en el suelo con delicadeza, la chica seguía inconsciente y su rostro reflejaba dolor

resiste Shiroi... no permitas que Nekomata-sama te venza... debes luchar... – estaba preocupado, era la primera ves que algo así le ocurría a su amiga – resiste... –la miro con preocupación pero su rostro cambio por completo en un segundo – ahí vienen...

los shinobis dela hoja eran guiados por los ninjas de la niebla a través del bosque

-falta mucho- pregunto el rubio impaciente

-cálmate Naruto-kun - intento calmarlo en joven genin de la niebla– solo un poco mas - el rostro de Naruto reflejaba impotencia como si el kyuubi quisiera salir y en su mente las palabras dichas por la Hokage

**Flash Back **

-de que quieres hablar Tsunade no baachan... – la miro confundido

es acerca de esa chica Shiroi...

que... que ocurre con ella – ahora si... estaba preocupado

te diré la razón por la cual llego a Konoha... no puedo asegurar nada pero creemos que la razón que la trajo aquí eres tu...

yo?? ¿Porque Shiroi-chan vendría por mi? – el joven Uzumaki no lograba entender nada

te lo diré sin rodeos... al igual que tu... en el cuerpo de Shiroi fue encerrado el bijuu de dos colas...

q-que... – los ojos del chico se abrieron a mas no poder – de que estas hablando Tsunade no baachan... – no entendía nada, por su mente pasaron miles y miles de preguntas – ¡¿como es posible?!

No es difícil de imaginas si te pones a pensarlo... ella te hablo de su pasado, no, si lo analizas bien te darás cuenta que su vida y la tuya no son muy diferentes...

_...Naruto-kun es la primera persona desde mis padres que es amable con migo desde el principio..._

no puede ser... – la voz de Naruto temblaba

_...etto... discúlpame por haberte asustado..._

_...No... no me asustaste – sonríe – es solo que... eres muy gracioso ..._

Shiroi-chan... ella no... ella no...

_-...Yo no...__te desagrado???..._

ella no... ella no le aria mal a nadie... – se sentía impotente, con rabia y deseos de gritar

_...Porque... todos en mi aldea me odiaba, siempre que salía a la calle me arrojaban piedras o me golpeaban..._

entiendo como te sientes pero debes controlarte... es a ti a quien buscan... y probablemente el único que pueda ayudar a esa chica

**Fin Flash Back**

-Shiroi-chan...

Naruto –tranquilo... encontraremos a Shiroi-san y todo estará bien - dijo la pelirrosa en un intento de calmarlo

Si... todo estará bien...

De pronto a su la do llego el equipo de Neji

Neji... a buena hora... han encontrado algo?? – pregunto Shikamaru

Los ninjas se encuentran muy cerca, se han detenido junto a un rió

¿qué hacen esos sujetos con ustedes? – TenTen miro a los dos ninjas de la niebla con desconfianza

ahora ellos son nuestros aliados – se apresuro a decir Ino a lo que el equipo de Neji los miro confundidos

estén atentos... pronto llegaremos – dijo el genin de la niebla

Shiroi... resiste – le hablo su amigo con preocupación al ver su cara de dolor

Sei-chan... no dejes... no dejas que se acerquen... –hablo con dificultad

Pero

_Onegai..._ de lo contrario... Nekomata-sama... el... los matara a todos - lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus mejillas – yo me are cargo de Nekomata-sama ahora que esta dormido ... pero no permitas que se acerquen – por primera vez desde que se conocían Seijun vio en su amiga un verdadero deseo de pelear en sus ojos

Entendido... Shinzetsu no debe tardar... déjame a esos ninjas de la hoja a mi... –dijo con seguridad

Hemos llegado... –exclamo el genin de la niebla

_Shiroi-chan... – _fue el pensamiento de Naruto al detenerse frente al otro infiltrado

Shinzetsu y Seijun quedaron lado a lado mientras que no había señales de la pelinegra

¿dónde esta Shiroi-chan? – la impaciencia de Naruto cada vez era peor

Seijun... que ha pasado – pregunto a su compañero de equipo de modo que solo el pudiera oírlo

Es el deseo de Shiroi... ella se ara cargo de Nekomata... pero no desea que nadie se acerca – respondió con seriedad, la misma seriedad con la que su amigo le hizo la pregunta

Sabes lo que eso significa verdad... nada nos asegura que Shiroi lo logre

Lo se... pero fue su decisión – respondió sin vacilar un segundo

Entendido – dijo con cierta resignación mientras miraba a su maestro, este ya conciente de la conversación de sus subordinados asintió con seriedad

Hey... de que tanto están habando... -pregunto Sasuke con desconfianza

Nuestras disculpas... – dijo el sensei antes de formar unos sellos a gran velocidad **- sakkaku no jutsu **_**-**_De pronto todo se volvió borroso al verse los ninjas de Konoha envueltos en una densa niebla

es una trampa – se apresuro a decir Shikamaru

**Byakugan - ** Neji observo cuidadosamente cada lugar - ¡se han separado!

Todos, alertas – grito Shikamaru – Neji puedes localizarlos

Han escapado en diferentes direcciones

No hay opción, sepárense y encuéntrenlos

Hai

Los ninjas en ese mismo instante se pusieron en marcha en distintas direcciones en busca de los infiltrados

Sakuse se detuvo al ver una extraña niebla emitir por el bosque que rápidamente empezó a rodearlo

que ocurre... otra trampa– pensó el Uchiha poniendo el alto su guardia cuando sintió detrás de si una presencia - _omae__**... Sharingan**_- el Uchiha no se hizo esperar

un placer... Uchiha-san... - al segundo de decir esto Seijun desplegó su enorme pergamino en el suelo y de este se invocaron unas especies de monstruos que parecían ser hechos de agua que sostenían unos extraños garrotes

_que rayos son esas cosas –_pensó el Uchiha

disculpa Uchiha-san pero no podemos permitirles avanzar – al decir esto las criaturas avanzaron hacia el uchiha a gran velocidad

ni crean que me vencerán con eso –formo rápidamente unos sellos -_**Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu**_ _( Expulsión de Fuego, Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)_

el fuego rodeo a las criaturas en un segundo pero cuando este se disperso los monstruos estaban intactos

como... – el Uchiha no creía lo que veía, esas cosas no habían sido afectadas por su ataque, eso era imposible

sorprendido Uchiha-san , lamento informarte que estas criaturas no son tan fáciles de vencer-

después de esos las criaturas avanzaron a gran velocidad hacia el genin atacándolo, Sasuke esquivaba los ataques con toda la agilidad que poseía pero esto le impedía atacar mientras los monstruos de agua destrozaban todo a su paso, en un rápido movimiento esquivo los ataques y subió a un árbol cercano y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de algo...

-ya entiendo... así es como controlas a estas cosas – sonrió con confianza –uno de los monstruos arrojo su garrote como si fuera un bumerang obligando al genio Uchiha a saltar - _**Shishi Rendan **_Combo del León) – de una patada hizo que una de las criaturas se elevara en el aire, rápidamente y de un salto la alcanzo para darle el golpe final el cual l impacto con gran fuerza contra el suelo, este ante el impacto se deshizo en un charco de agua – lo logre...

-yo no me confiaría tanto – al decir estas palabras el agua esparcida comenzó a reunirse formando de nuevo a la criatura

-como lo pensé... para deshacerme de esas cosas deberé destruir ese pergamino...

-je- sonrió con confianza – primero deberás parar por mis criaturas...

mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque

el que te escondas no te servirá de nada – Neji observo un punto fijo – mi Byakugan te encontrara –al decir esto el ninja salió de su escondite

debí esperarlo de un miembro del clan Hyuga... – Shinsetsu sonrió –pero Tetza-sensei nos enseño a no retroceder por nada – acto seguido desenfundo su katana – rastrear a mis compañeros no es lo único que puedo hacer...

en otro sector del bosque...

bueno... parece que somos tu y yo... Tetza-sensei – Kakashi lucia tan tranquilo como siempre

luces bastante confiado... no tienes miedo por tus subordinados

la verdad no... ellos pueden cuidarse muy bien solos

y que ahí de Naruto-kun...

bueno... confió que se las arreglara par ayudar a Shiroi-chan...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno aki el siguiente cap...

muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios

aki les dejo un pekeñin adelanto de un cap x (no el siguiente) para ke sufran... digo, Para ke esperen con impaciencoa los otros cap XD

_no pienso permitir que mates a Naruto-kun - hablo la chica con decisión _

_**no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo...**_

_¡ te equivocas ¡ - dijo con fuerza al momento de sacar un kunai y ponerlo frente a su cuello – si yo muero tu no podrás hacer nada _

_**no serás capas de tal cosa –**__ la chica miro el kunai frente si con nerviosismo_

_ya he causado demasiado daño a las personas que quiero... –sujeto su kunai con ambas manos –gomen nasai... Naruto-kun..._


End file.
